Maximizing the usage of available cargo space in automotive vehicles, such as vans, is increasingly important as customers seek out smaller, more fuel efficient vehicles without wanting to compromise safety or load capability. Many van users need the ability to carry large sheet material, typically 2400 mm×1200 mm (8′×4′) plywood or plasterboard, either on an occasional emergency basis or as an everyday item for small business. Currently some users try to load the sheet vertically, but the available vehicle length means that the front of the sheet then potentially restricts side vision. Furthermore, the user also has to clear the floor area to make space to allow loading in such a manner. Sliding sheet material along the floor may inflict damage to the sheet material during loading. Other users will elect to have material delivered or use a larger van, with either option proving costly. Avoiding damage during transportation requires ad hoc methods to restrain the sheet in a secure position. Accordingly, an apparatus is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving and/or making improvements on the aforementioned disadvantages.